dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Heart of a Villain
つけられた !! ダーブラの |Rōmaji title =Mitsukerareta Jashin!! Dābura no Meian |Literal title =A Wicked Heart is Discovered!! Dabura's Good Idea |Number = 227 |Saga = Babidi Saga |Manga = A Wicked Soul Revealed |Airdate = May 18, 1994 |English Airdate = October 25, 2001 |Previous = Pay to Win |Next = The Dark Prince Returns }} つけられた !! ダーブラの |Mitsukerareta Jashin!! Dābura no Meian|lit. "A Wicked Heart is Discovered!! Dabura's Good Idea"}} is the eighth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 18, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 25, 2001. Summary Gohan and Dabura continue to fight, and after a few attacks, it seems that Gohan is dominating the battle. Recovering from his initial shock, Dabura powers up and charges, and he and Gohan seem to be even, with Gohan having a slight edge. Dabura begins to use his Evil Flame multiple times, all of which Gohan dodges, but when he strikes, Dabura uses the Afterimage Technique to go further away, and hits Gohan with an Evil Impulse blast, which sends Gohan into the water. Back at his spaceship, Babidi believes that Dabura has killed Gohan. Gohan charges up two energy spheres and throws them at Dabura from under the water, but Dabura kicks them away and hits Gohan as he's rising out of the water with another Evil Impulse with Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit getting destroyed as Gohan removes the tunic which leaves only his black tights. Dabura questions the power of a Super Saiyan, and they begin to fight once more, each landing a couple powerful hits on the other. Goku says that Gohan should know better than to try for a direct attack, but Vegeta explains that that is what happens when you don't train for 7 years. Dabura tries to spit on Gohan, and it hits his right glove, which immediately begins turning to stone. Gohan quickly rips the glove off and tosses it to the ground, where it shatters. Back at the arena, the crowd is celebrating Mr. Satan's (false) victory over Android 18, who threw the match for 20 million zeni in return. Goten and Trunks are flying towards Babidi, when Goten asks Trunks what a wizard is, causing Trunks to call him stupid, until Goten asks again and Trunks realizes he does not know either, so he tells him that a wizard is a lizard turned into a man, and they continue flying. Meanwhile, Dabura seems to be slightly gaining the upper hand, until he looks at Vegeta and Gohan sends him flying with a punch. Dabura quickly recovers, and conjures up his sword, and prepares to kill Gohan, but only manages to take a few locks of hair off of his head. Dabura continues to use his sword to attack, narrowly missing Gohan with each strike. Gohan eventually grasps the sword, and after they wrestle with it for a bit, Gohan breaks it in half, and they both toss it aside. Vegeta grows angry and cries out frustratedly that he could have done far better in battle and that Gohan's power is an embarrassment. Goku tries to tell Vegeta to calm down, but Vegeta refuses, saying that he came to the World Martial Arts Tournament to defeat Goku. After hearing this outburst, Dabura realizes that Vegeta has evil in his heart, and could be made to serve Babidi since he has much evil locked away in his heart from his dark past of being a ruthless Saiyan. He asks Babidi to be transported back to the ship, telling the Z Fighters that he and Babidi have to bring a new recruit up to speed. He then enters Babidi's room, and tells him the plan, which the latter excitedly agrees with. Major Events *Gohan continues his battle against Dabura. *Dabura retreats from the battle after discovering that Vegeta may be susceptible to Babidi's magic. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Dabura Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Southwest Forest **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament *Unnamed Planet Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Champion Belt *Sealed Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan vs. Doubler II" - When Gohan charges a Twin Dragon Shot. Differences from the manga *The fight between Gohan and Dabura was greatly extended when compared to their fairly brief battle in the manga. One notable addition has Gohan overwhelming Dabura causing him to in turn power up to a greater level of power where he begins to turn the tables on Gohan. *All of the scenes at the World Martial Arts Tournament are exclusive to the anime. *Trunks attempting and failing to explain to Goten what a wizard is is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Gohan uses an underwater attack against Dabura which is similar to the attack Goku used against Frieza during their fight on Namek. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 227 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 227 (BDZ) pt-br:A ideia de Dabura Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z